Blondes Are Better Than Redheads!
by DayDreamingDormouse
Summary: Written for the 'Hermione Did What? Challenge' by Zombie Reine. Sometimes people have to be confronted with a hard truth - and her friends, Hermione thought, had it coming.


**Blonds are better than Redheads!**

_**Written for the 'Hermione Did What!? Challenge' by Zombie Reine. Used prompts: alcohol, betting, someone confessing their love and 'I swear to God I wasn't the one that nicked your underwear!". I hope you like this little one shot even if it isn't one my best – I had much fun writing it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Original plot, places and persons are property of Joane K. Rowling. I just take her characters to play with them. I am sure I will put them back on their places ... sometime ... perhaps.**_

_**Read&Review!**_

It was a very peaceful and quiet Sunday morning in Hogwarts. In all of Hogwarts? Of course not.

A banshee like screech could be heard in the whole Gryffindor tower, waking even the last of the late risers, that were quiet hung over from last nights _'We Won The Quidditch Cup Again!'_-party.

A few people lounged in the common room watching Head Girl Hermione Granger screaming at the top of her lungs at her cowering year mates and friends.

„I told you it was a bad idea!", muttered the yawning Harry to Ron, trying not to fall asleep because the ranting Hermione just might hex him into next week.

„So this was your idea?" Hermione grabbed Ron by the scruff of his neck and gave him a good shaking.

„Thanks mate!", rasped Ron as soon as she let him go, not wanting to endure his pathetic begging any longer.

„**First **you spike the punch for the younger years with alcohol, so that I have to bring a few of them to Madam Pomfrey, because they didn't feel so well, and get a stern lecture about my Head Girl duties, and while I am there, _**you break into my bed room and steal my diary?**_If I don't get it back this second, unread and unharmed, Merlin help me, I'll have your guts for garters!"

Dean and Seamus raced the stairs up to their dorm. A few moments later they came back, nearly flinging themselves at Hermione while stuttering apologies, which she ignored. Snatching her diary from the bumbling fools hands, she snarled a vicious "Drop dead!" and went out of the common room to get to the great hall for breakfast.

They followed her, trying to explain why they did what they did. Having enough of the stuttering and the pandemonium behind her, she stopped a few feet from the hall away.

"You!", she pointed at Ron. "Tell me why you did that treacherous act! To steal from me, to invade my private room! How could you do that? You were my friends!"

"Aren't we your friends anymore?", Harry asked in a quiet voice doing his best beaten puppy imitation.

"Explain now, grovel later!", Hermione sneered, her gaze fixed on Ron.

"Well, it is so ...", Ron began, melting under Hermiones gaze. He stumbled over his sentences but what Hermione understand in the end was that: Because she didn't date anyone since Krum in her fourth year and didn't show any interest in any guys, there were some rumors about her being a lesbian. And there was this bet between all houses about her being straight or not. With stealing her diary they had tried to find out the truth. "I swear to God, I wasn't the one that nicked your underwear!", he wheezed at the end, hiding behind Harry.

Hermione blinked a few times and then send her canaries at the group. Oh, she would show them her sexual preferences! She stormed into the hall, seemingly not noticing that her friends followed her and everyone in the hall was watching her going over to the Slytherin table.

A loud gasp was heard, when she took the Head Boy, the one and only Draco Malfoy, at the scruff of his neck, and began to snog him like there was no tomorrow. He stood up but instead of pushing her away like everyone thought he would do, he cradled her head in his hands and turned the snogging into a light and romantic kiss.

Hermione took a step back when the need for air was overwhelming.

Then she looked Draco deep in the eyes. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. Since the war ended you have shown that you are not the git we always thought you were, and that the Ice Prince Persona you wear in public is just a farce. In the last year we were sharing a dorm and I have seen someone I didn't thought you could be. You made me cry more often than you made me laugh. Sometimes I really want to shove your head somewhere where the sun doesn't shine. At other times I want to slap you so badly that you don't know your own name anymore. But all the time I am happy to fall asleep at your side and wake up in your arms. I never want to wake up without you anymore. Draco, I love you so much. Do you want to marry me?"

"Well, I didn't think we wanted to make our relationship official that soon", he whispered.

She just shrugged. "It's the right time."

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, are honored to take you, Hermione Jane Granger, as my wife", he proclaimed loudly and under catcalling and outraged cries he took a ring out of his pocket, slid it on her finger and kissed her soundly.

"You know, you should go over to your friends", he said after a while. "They look like they have a few questions."

"Can't I sit with you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and pointed with his chin to the mass of Slytherins who looked angrily at the pair.

"Don't you want to come over?", she asked after taking a look at them.

"I'll meet you after breakfast in our dorm. I think I have some explanations to give", he sighed. With a last small kiss Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy?", Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are going to marry the git? When did that happen? Why?", stuttered Ron.

"Not that it would concern you but: Blonds are better than Redheads!", she sneered and sit down next to sweet innocent Neville who had sworn that he hadn't anything to do with that incident. And he was the only one congratulating on her betrothal for a long time. But Hermione didn't care. She had what she wanted and the rest could go to hell for all that she cared.

**FIN**


End file.
